prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Pariah
| image = File:Pariah_(child).png | caption = Confirmed picture of PARIAH at an older age. | aka = | rank = | faction = | health = | weapons = | actor = }} Codename PARIAH, as dubbed by the BLACKWATCH, is the son of Elizabeth Greene and the perfect incarnation of the Blacklight virus. History He was discovered by the military in Hope, Idaho. Elizabeth Greene was pregnant with him at 19 years of age. PARIAH is completely different from both Elizabeth Greene and Alex Mercer, since Elizabeth is an imperfect release of non-coded regions of the genome, Alex Mercer is something more, while PARIAH could be the final purpose of all life on earth. PARIAH was chosen as the prime test subject in Project CRUSADE and was responsible for five deaths by unknown means during his thirty-four years of captivity. Whether it is sociopathic behavior or if the virus was responsible for the deaths is unknown. He shows no sign of physical deformity from the Blacklight virus, unlike his mother. Alex Mercer and PARIAH have been said to have much in common, since Alex is an artificial release of non-coded regions within the genome, whereas "PARIAH" is a natural release of these genomes within the region, so it has been speculated by Blackwatch scientist McMullen that it would be 'very bad' if the two of them ever met face-to-face. Location "PARIAH's" current whereabouts were not revealed during the course of the game. He is only mentioned to be removed from Hope, Idaho to a clean room at Vandenberg Air Force Base on 8/1/69 as the main test subject in Project CRUSADE, a fact revealed through the Web of Intrigue, it is unknown if he is still there.Nathan McKnight Notes *Not to be confused with Captain Cross. Some rumors and popular beliefs tend to put him as "PARIAH", but the Supreme Hunter, which you meet at the end of the game, consumed Captain Cross and took his form, discrediting this theory. *Other rumors say PARIAH is the Supreme Hunter himself, and some say that the previous runner killed by Captain Cross was PARIAH. However, in the Web Of Intrigue node, it is said that all previous Runners have always been female, as was the last one, whereas PARIAH is male. Also, the Supreme Hunter was not a Runner at all, but the form the "cure" took after being rejected by both Alex Mercer and Elizabeth Greene. *A Web Of Intrigue node (Anthony Savoie PhD in SEQ 7) suggests that the purpose of the Hope outbreak was to breed the ultimate life-form, and that perhaps PARIAH is this lifeform: "What if the entire purpose of the Hope outbreak was to breed something? There were 14 aborted attempts, The Hope Children. But only the final result, PARIAH, survived. What if this is the start of change on a massive scale?" *Pariah has no biological signs of carrying the virus, but can infect and murder at will, based on being responsible for five deaths in captivity for the past 40 years. He was said to be the final purpose of all life on earth, a completely perfect genetic being, but still shows signs of disregard for human life. *In one Node, a scientist refered to PARIAH as "it" instead of "he", and it should be noted that Alex is also called "it" by General Randall. This is one of the things Alex and PARIAH have in common. *It's highly likley PARIAH and Alex have the same powers because the virus has fused to/copied them at the genetic level (at Mercer's death and PARIAH's time in the womb). *In the comic, it would appear that the father is an unnamed hippie Greene was with, but it should be noted that PARIAH was not seen in the comic when Greene bit Randall. References Category:Infected characters Category:Prototype 1 mentioned-only characters